


A late night

by Jackie_Survivor



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie_Survivor/pseuds/Jackie_Survivor
Summary: Henry watches Sal sleep and thinks through some things





	A late night

Henry Fisher looked over the sleeping form of his son, he was glad that Sal was getting better with keeping to a routine. Somewhere in his mind he still saw his son as that bearly alive body that he saw when he got the park that day, the day everything changed for the two remaining members of their family. At the thought of that day, he looked at the prosthetic and glass eye resting on the nightstand by Sal's bed. He never liked it when sal wears it. it looked too much like a real face but with such a blank expression that it could give anyone a strange feeling, especially those times it was hard to see his son's eyes, he had no idea what the boy was thinking or feeling. He remembered someone calling it uncanny valley.

Sal rolled over on the bed, now facing his window and giving the elder Fisher a clear look at his face, his scarred and torn face. yet even like that it still looked at peace. Henry smiled as he leaned down to brush bright blue hair from his son's face. There was a fresh cut by his ear, likely from his prosthetic digging into the skin there, it wasn't deep or particularly bad, it probably reopened while the boy slept. The question the father wanted to be answered was how did it happen? Sal knew how to stop injuries like this from happening now.

Henry sighed and decided that he'll ask Sal in the morning, and if Sal won't tell him, he isn't above asking his friends how it happened and it was likely that Larry will tell him without much of a fight. That boy had grown very protective of Sal and he wouldn't put it past the taller boy to have gotten in more than one fight in Sal's defence. Henry knew that Sal could defend himself but his son was always the type to ignore it when people try to get a rise out of him, Sal had only gotten into one fight at his old school before they moved, someone had said something about Daine and Sal had asked them to stop and when they didn't the boy had kicked them square in the chest. After that Henry thought it better to leave New Jersey for a new start, Sal knew that his dad was just trying to do what was best for them both and agreed that even though he might miss the place he grew up he wouldn't reject the change that he knew they needed. 

Henry turned to leave the room and head to his own when he heard Sal turn again, "Go get some sleep dad," Henry turned to face sal to see one blue eye looking up at him, "Night Sal", he left the room and went to close the door before Gizmo padded up to it and the cat seemed to stare at Henry, judging whether or not he was a right to his master before he continued into the darkened room, Henry sighed a closed the door quietly and went to his own room and decided to take Sal's advise and get some sleep before work in- Henry looked at his clock- 4 hours, yes sleep was most definitely needed. With that Henry laid down pulled his blanket over himself and closed his eyes to the world of the wakeful.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants me to continue this little plot bunny let me know =3


End file.
